


Love At The Pier

by Neko_yuki_onna



Series: Neko Levi and Merman Eren Adventures [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mer!Eren, Neko Levi (Shingeki No Kyojin), comforting eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_yuki_onna/pseuds/Neko_yuki_onna
Summary: When a cat and fish fall in love.





	Love At The Pier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDeja_Uchihaxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDeja_Uchihaxx/gifts), [SassyPastelEren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyPastelEren/gifts).



> Sorry I haven't written anything in such a long time, so i am sorry if this is crappy and that it's super short. But I do hope you enjoy this little fic

Fluffy raven ears perked up slightly upon hearing ripples in the water by the pier where Levi sat while looking out towards the ocean, not really paying any mind to it. Suddenly, a small wave of water came towards him and completely drenched him, follow by a small chuckle that made Levi’s ears twitch in irritation. 

“Damn it, Eren..!” Levi hissed a bit angrily to the emerald eyed merman whose head was barely poking out of the water.

“What? A little water won’t kill you, Levi.” The mer chuckled again as he swam towards the edge of the pier and leaned against it with his elbows.

“A little water? I’m completely soaked.” The neko scoffed as he shivered now, to the top of his ears all the way down to his feet were drenched from the salty ocean water. “You’re so lucky I brought spare change of clothes.” Now grumbling lightly as he got up trying to shake the excess water out of his hair practically spraying Eren with it too.

Levi quickly grabbed his backpack and headed to one of the changing rooms that was out in the beach area, though he didn’t like the sound his shoes were making with every step that he took. It didn’t take him long to change out of wet clothes into a pair of black swim trunks and a dark grey tank top with a small towel over his head as he walked back. He plopped himself back down at the same spot he sat and slowly dried his tail while Eren watched him with curiosity.

“Can you believe it’s been 8 years already that we’ve known each other?” Eren said with excitement as the finned ears wiggled slightly. “I can still remember when you were just a tiny kitten.” 

Levi grumbled lightly at the memory of how he and Eren had met due to some unfortunate circumstances with his uncle trying to teach him how to swim. More unfortunate for Levi since he was only like 10 years old at the time when it happened, his uncle holding him out like if he was some sort of football and threw him into the ocean waters. 

Fearful of his life, Levi, began to splash around trying to keep his head above the salty waters and not wanting to go under but that wasn’t up to him since he didn’t know how to swim. When he noticed what looked like a fish tail, his mind already began to tell him that it was a shark swimming towards him, making Levi start to splash around more. 

A small shriek escaped his lips when feeling a pair a small hands around his waist and was being pulled back to the pier. Levi quickly grabbed on the edge as he was being pushed up and he crawled over to safety, seeing that he uncle was gone. 

“That fucker..” He grumbled angrily as he shivered slightly and glanced back towards the waters and saw someone staring right back at him before quickly disappearing back into the ocean. 

Since then Levi has been back every day to come see his savior though the first week or so, he was afraid to walk out into the pier. It took him about the 3 week to finally be able to walk on out and when he did there he meet Eren with a bright smile on his face. 

Another splash of water brought Levi back to the present and blinked a few times looking towards Eren. 

“You don’t have to worry about that anymore. I’m right here and when you are ready i’ll teach you. So there is no rush.” Eren reassured him while holding his hand out to Levi. 

Levi was a bit hesitant to talk a hold of Eren’s hand but he trusted him not to do anything that would frighten him and he knew that the mer wouldn’t break his trust. So he gently took ahold of the merman’s hand and felt a small tug towards the edge of the pier.

“I’m not going to do anything.. just want to you sit closer to me.. I hate that I can’t hold you sometimes.. I’m here though, mi amor..” The Mer said as he watched the neko sit at the edge with his feet barely touching the water. 

“It’s been 8 years and to think i’ll be over this by now..” The neko mumbled unhappily with a sigh as he looked out in the the water. Wondering when he’ll be able to swim freely with his mate. 

“Baby steps it’s okay.. We have all the time in the world, mi luna..” Eren said while pulling himself up and taking Levi’s lips with his. “I’m right here..”

Levi smiled into the kiss before kissing him back once more, “I love you..”

“I love you too, mi luna..”


End file.
